La primera vez
by Leona NTF 01
Summary: ::LEMON:: Versión alternativa (Y favorita de la autora) de como mi OC Mei y Raph tienen relaciones sexuales por primera vez. Espero que disfruten.


La primera vez

Quería hacerlo. Raph pensó mucho sobre eso, llevaba ya seis meses saliendo con Mei. Si hasta se masturbaba pensando en ella. No quería esperar mucho más pero sabia que debía hacerlo. Pues no sabia si los viejos dolores de su ángel volverían a atacarla.

El echo de que la chica haya sido usada como objeto sexual era algo que la incomodaba mucho. Una vez en una sesión de besos por accidente (En realidad, no tanto) toco uno de sus senos. Mei se aparto prematuramente y se toco el lugar. Se disculpo con ella pues entendía que no quería debido al daño que recibió antes. Daño que no permitiría que nadie le volviera a dar. Él estaba para protejerla pero aun sabiendo que podía lastimarla por sus recuerdos, quería. Quería esta con ella en una cama y no para dormir.

-Creo que es una buena película- Dijo ella mientras ponía el DVD- No la he visto pero es de terror y es mi genero favorito. Además, Barbara dijo que me encantaría pero hay que verla antes para opinar- Asistió serio pues mi mente esta en otra parte.

-Mei, llevamos un tiempo juntos y estuve pensando...en hacerlo- Apenas la ruda tortuga dijo la ultima palabra la chica lo miro sorprendida. Se sentó en el sillón sin mirarlo y cuando pudo articular una palabra dijo esto.

-Raphi, sabes lo que me paso...es difícil para mi..-Intentaba hablar como podía pero Raphael la interrumpió.

-No quiero obligarte-Afirmo mientras le agarraba la mano- Me gustaría que cuando tengamos sexo vos disfrutes también. No, no, lo siento, que equivoque, no me gustaría. QUIERO que disfrutes también. Cuando estés lista lo haremos, antes no - Al ver la comprensión de su novio hacia ella, la chica se levanto y lo beso en sus labios. Al separarse susurro un "Gracias".

Centraron toda su atención en la película. Se trataba de un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes algo idiotas que por intentar tener un lugar de fiestas donde poder drogarse sin preocuparse por la policía van a una casa de campo abandonada donde sus dueños anteriores fueron encontrados muertos. Sumándole años de maldiciones y cosas paranormales. Personajes clichés: El negro que se muere antes que todos, el valiente líder, el guapo rudo y musculoso , la rubia puta y la plana marimacho agrandada y lesbiana. Nada muy interesante, quizás por eso no le pusieron tanta atención. O tal vez porque lo que menos importaba en ese momento era la película.

Mei sabia que Raph realmente quería hacerlo el simple hecho de lo propuso era prueba suficiente. Lo quería mucho. Era su pareja y quien le enseño que la vida si valía algo. Sin embargo, de tan solo pensar en "eso" le daba escalofríos. Esperaba poder superarlo pero intentaba sacar aquellos once meses de su mente y con ello el sexo.

Aparto la vista de la pantalla para olvidar eso. Esa acción no paso desapercibida por Raphael.

-Lo siento- Dijo- No debí haber dicho nada.

-No, no, esta bien- Respondió ella mirándolo- Tu quieres hacerlo y solo fuiste sincero conmigo. Eso esta bien.

El le sonrió cariñosamente. Se sentía mal por haberlo propuesto algo que la ponía TAN incomoda. Realmente mal. Solo quería disculparse y que ella olvidara lo dicho.

Por varias noches lo pensó. El tema no salía de su mente por nada el mundo. Por mas que intentaba, no lo conseguía. Dio un largo suspiro mientras aspiraba la alfombra de su sala. Pensaba en su abuelo manoseándola y se estremecía. Solo su mirada sobre ella intentando conseguir placer. Solo buscando su satisfacción personal. Si le dolía no le importaba. Si pedía que parara no paraba. Si quería manosearla, la manoseaba. Si tenia que sangrar, sangraba. El quería su placer. Quería su placer en ese acto de maldad en que el deseo de lujuria era solo propio. Eso quería su abuelo y Raph...

-Hola, mi ángel- Saludo la tortuga cuando entro por la ventana. Camino hacia ella y le dio un beso. Como siempre- ¿Como estas?

Raph quería fundir su alma con ella. Quera su placer, si. Pero también el de ella. Quería su satisfacción, quería que ella estuviera bien. Pensaba en ella. Pensaba en que ella también disfrutara. Porque el la amaba ¿Que otro motivo necesitaba?

-Hola, Raphi-Contesto después del beso y sonrió. Cualquiera diría que era una sonrisa cualquiera pero había ese algo que el vengador sabia detectar - Bien ¿Y vos?

-¿Segura? - Pregunto serio.

-Si, estoy segura- Mei sabia que era no era cierto pero no deseaba que el supiera sobre eso que estaba meditando. Casi sin pensar, el rudo mutante la abrazo contra si, tomando por sorpresa a su pareja.

-Si estas mal por algo. Solo dímelo-Susurro en su oído- Puedes decirme lo que quieras- Aparto su cara y se miraron a los ojos. La sonrisa cariñosa de Raph se hizo notar en su cara. Ella era la única a la trataba de aquella forma, con todos los demás era un hijo de puta. Apenas Abril se salvaba de que lo tratara tan mal. Pero con ella, con su chica, era distinto. La trataba bien porque le salía así. Era un ángel. Un ángel que quería proteger de todo mal. Al menos, así él la veía.

-Etto, Raph...Estaba pensando...en eso que me propusiste hace una semana...- Dijo. Raph se puso nervioso al escuchar eso- Y bueno...Lo siento...Yo estuve siendo egoísta. Solo pensé en mis miedos y no en lo que querías.

-Mei, no digas eso- Protesto- Después de lo que te paso es comprensible.

-No lo es. No eres mi abuelo tampoco un dragón purpura- Dijo. Miro sus ojos ámbar y aparto la mirada nos segundos- Vos sos mi novio. No me vas a violar y me quieres. Me amas. Tenia miedo pero ¿De que voy a tener miedo? Eres tu. No tengo ningún motivo por el que deba temer.

Tomo una de las manos de su novio y se la llevo a uno de sus senos. Raph capto el mensaje y al cargo en brazos hasta llevarla a su cuarto. Necesitaba a Mei. Necesitaba el cuerpo de su ángel. Había esperado mucho por esto.

Al llegar al lugar, la tortuga abrió la puerta de una patada. Puso a su pareja en la cama de la forma mas suave y se echo arriba de ella. Ni siquiera prendieron la luz, la ventana daba suficiente luz de luna para alumbrar la habitación. Entre medio de aquellas sabanas blancas y ese cubrecama rojo vino iba a unirse a Mei. Serian uno solo esa misma noche.

Con todo el amor, se besaron. Él bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de su amante. Al hacerlo, ella gimió y cerro los ojos por lo que el sonrió ante esa reacción. Dirigió sus manos a la ropa de ella. En ese momento, esa camisa era un estorbo del que se encargaría.

-Raph, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- Pidió a duras penas –Solo….se delicado….

-¿Delicado?- No lo comprendía, estaba consiente de que su ángel no estaría estrecha.

-Si, es que…se que no me dolerá pero…-Enfoco su mirada en un punto de las sabanas, algo avergonzada. Por lo que, Raph se aparto un poco de ella- Se delicado en un comienzo…Es mi primera vez sin que sea una violación- Se avergonzó de tan solo pensar en aquello.

-Asi que es eso- Raphael sonrió al ver ese cuadro- Hare lo que pueda pero no me culpes si me descontrolo y voy muy rápido- Dijo mientras volvía a acercarse a su chica- Soy muy impulsivo y no creo que teniendo en una cama a una mujer tan hermosa desnuda me vaya a controlar.

-Inténtalo, como mínimo - Dijo ella mientras que Raph metía sus manos dentro de su camisa. Mei se estremeció pero le fue placentero. Acerco una de sus manos tímidas a el plastrón de su amante para llenarlo de carisias. Acercaron sus bocas hasta que se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Se olvidaron de todo. El se olvido de sus hermanos, de su padre, de los entrenamientos, de los dragones, del clan del pie. Ella se olvido de su abuelo, de los dragones, de su trabajo, de sus amigas. Como si todo el planeta fuera esa cama. Como si ellos eran los únicos seres que existían y para sobrevivir debían fundirse en unos solo. Con mucho gusto lo harían. Con mucho, mucho gusto.

Raph volvió a besar el cuello de Mei y ella volvió a lanzar un gemido. Sonrió de nuevo, a ella le estaba gustando. El le estaba provocando ese placer ¿Había algo mejor en el mundo? No, no lo había. De eso no tenia duda.

La chica bajo su mano por el plastrón. Hasta llegar al cinturón del que despojo a su pareja. Raph desabrocho los botones de la camisa de su ángel. Al sacárselo, vio su corpiño blanco que sostenía sus senos. Los tomo en sus manos y los apretó.

Casi de inmediato la manos de Mei se dirigieron a la vaina de Raphael. El pene semi erecto de su pareja estaba afuera por completo. Lo miro un segundo.

-Con que si era …-Susurro aunque lo suficientemente alto para que Raph la escuchara.

-¿Con que si era, que?- Pregunto el levantando una ceja. O el lugar donde debería estar, mejor dicho.

-Bueno, en el momento que me propusiste acostarme contigo me lo imagina y no sabia si tu...- Lo miro a la cara algo avergonzada- Ya sabes…seria como el de un humano o no. Y si lo es- La tortuga quedo algo perpleja al escuchar eso y fue reflejado en su cara- ¿Estas ofendido?- pregunto al ver eso- Lo sien…-Antes de que pudiera terminar. La interrumpió con un beso "cállate y olvídalo" decía.

A modo de disculpa volvió a agarrar el pene de su pareja y comenzó a masturbarlo. Lo tomo con suavidad pero con firmeza al mismo tiempo. Iba de arriba abajo, sin detenerse. Raph luchaba por controlarse pero al final no pudo y termino teniendo una eyaculación precoz.

-Maldicion…-Insulto avergonzado. Mei freno unos segundos pero volvió a hacer su trabajo sin importarle demasiado lo ocurrido. Tal como él ignoro su comentario. Era la primera vez de Raph, estaba perdiendo la virginidad y no le importaba en absoluto que no se pudiera controlar. No era su culpa.

La tortuga, ignorando su acción anterior, volvió a besar a su pareja y le saco el pantalón. Quedando solo con su ropa interior.

Acaricio a su amante algo impaciente y agresivo. Demandante. La beso muchas veces.

-Aquí sobra algo...-Expreso Mei entre medio de besos. Acerco su mano a la cabeza del ninja y le saco la mascara roja.

-Creí que ibas a sacarte la ropa interior- Confeso al ver lo que hizo su ángel algo confundido.

-No, no- Contesto divertida- Yo te desnudo a ti y vos me desnudas a mi.

Una sonrisa perversa y sádica se formo en la cara de Raph. Se había preocupado de la reacción de Mei. Si bien al comienzo estaba tímida, ahora se desenvolvía ante el sin vergüenza alguna.

Dirigió sus manos a la espalda de la chica. Justo al punto en que el corpiño se ataba e intento desatarlo. Intento hacerlo pero el broche no se desataba por nada del mundo _"Mierda" _pensó. "_Primero me corro antes y ahora esto"_

-¿No puedes?- Pregunto Mei. Antes de que Raph contestara algo, ella misma se desato el corpiño. A pesar de lo que dijo segundos antes.

Arrogo la prenda lejos y el quelonio se quedo sin aire. Los senos de Mei no eran muy grandes pero eran sensuales. Sus rosados pezones estaban erectos por la excitación. Se abalanzo sobre ellos. Los lamio, los chupo y los mordió. Los gemidos de la chica no paraban de salir de su boca. Gritaba y se revolcaba de placer.

Una mano de tres dedos paso por encima de su estomago y llego hasta la ultima prenda de la chica. Casi con desesperación, le arranco las bragas para que quedara completamente desnuda.

Busco la vagina con su miembro y al encontrar la entrada lo metió sin aviso.

-¡AHH! ¡Raphael!- Grito la chica sin pensar en ello. Lentamente comenzó la faena. Hubiera comenzado rápido y con todo pero su ángel le pidió ser delicado. Lanzo un gemido bastante fuerte. Demasiado fuerte tal vez- ¡RAPHI! ¡AH! RAPH…MÁS RAPIDO…¡AH! MÁS RAPIDO ¡RAPHAEL! MÁS RAPIDO – Pedía entre gritos de placer. El comenzó a moverlo un poco mas rápido. No mucho, quería escuchar a Mei pedir- ¡RAPH! ¡MÁS! ¡MÁS!-Se detuvo por un momento y se acerco a su oído.

-¿Más que?- pregunto- ¿Más rápido, más fuerte o más adentro? ¿Qué quieres, Mei?

-Yo…yo…-Se avergonzó mucho en ese instante. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba gritando por concentrarse en el placer-Quiero los tres- Decidió por fin.

Así lo hizo. Se movió mucho más rápido, mucho más fuerte y lo más adentro que podía. Los gritos de Mei no se hicieron esperar. Chillaba, gemía y gritaba mientras su novio entraba y salía. No había control hasta que llegaron a aquellos segundos que valen la pena. Su primer orgasmo.

Pegaron un ultimo grito. Luego de eso, ambos se taparon con la sabana y se recostaron uno arriba del otro.

-Eso me gusto mucho- Dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de su pareja.

-Si, a mi también- Respondió sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el pelo- Aunque creo que despertaste a todo el vecindario.

\- Tendré que enseñarte a desatar un corpiño, Raphi- Comento divertida a lo que el reacciono avergonzado- Tu tranquilo, lo compensaste en cuanto los lamiste. En serio me gusto eso.

-La próxima vez te haré un oral, mi ángel- Prometió decidido a darle el máximo placer posible. Se sonrojo al escuchar aquello.

-Raphi ¿Por qué me dices que soy tu ángel?- Siempre tuvo esa duda. Desde la primera vez que la llamo de esa forma.

-Porque para mi eres mi ángel- Respondió mirándola mientras sus manos le deban suaves caricias a sus mejillas aun sonrojadas- Porque te comportas como un dulce ángel- Se rio ante aquel comentario.

-Hahaha…Lo siento, pero yo no soy eso-Dijo entre risas- Nunca me consideraría algo así. Yo no soy un ángel.

-Vos no crees que sos un ángel- Afirmo serio- YO tu lo eres. Para mi eres tan dulce, buena y amable como uno- Se sonrojo, una vez más, ante eso y el quelonio sonrió- Y te sonrojas como uno.

-Es que…es lo mas lindo que me haz dicho hasta ahora- su voz era suave y hablaba en un tono bajo. No se esperaba eso de Raph - Ni siquiera en estos meses me haz dicho un "Te amo"- La chica se alego al otro extremo de la cama y se giro para no ver a su pareja.

Parpadeo sorprendido al escuchar eso ¿Qué había dicho? Abrió la boca e intento recordar alguna vez en que alla pronunciado tales palabras. En ningún momento lo dijo. En esos seis meses nunca le expreso sus sentimientos. El no era romántico, nunca lo ha había sido. Se burlaba de Mikey cuando decía algunas cosas que el clasificaba como cursi y de Donatello y sus sentimientos por Abril. No era como si le molestara, de echo si llegaran a ser pareja los felicitaría, pero lo que espera Donnie era algo muy…_de película romántica._

-Si no te lo dije es porque es demasiado obvio- Tenia que decir algo, no quería que su chica se enojara con el y lo único que pensó fue eso- Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma.

Mei se dio vuelta asombrada de escuchar eso. Había sido romántico…Raph había sido romántico con ella. Sonrió al pensar que quizás era la única persona a la que le había dicho aquello tan abiertamente. Era bonito sentir que para alguien eres especial. Se volvió a acurrucar junto con su pareja sin dejar su sonrisa.

-¿Y?- Pregunto el quelonio extrañado luego de un silencio incomodo para él y bueno para Mei.

-¿Y, qué?- Pregunto ella sin entender.

-Pensé…pensé que me dirías lo mismo…-Lo miro divertida ante aquello.

-¿No crees que es demasiado obvio para decirlo?-Se rió en su cara al ver la cara de su pareja avergonzada. Porque era verdad ¿Necesitaba expresarlo en palabras sin sentido?


End file.
